


Second Year: A Relatively Normal Night

by Forgetticus



Series: Alignment [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorms, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgetticus/pseuds/Forgetticus
Summary: This is part of a collection of separate drabble stories that document the life and times of Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs.The marauders spend a quiet night in."When they had first become friends a little more than a year ago, Remus noticed right away that Sirius had no sense of personal space. His new friend would casually take his arm when they walked, lean on him when they shared a bench on the train, or tuck his socks under Remus’s thighs when they sat fireside in the common room."





	Second Year: A Relatively Normal Night

**Author's Note:**

> There are times when these stories overlap. Some form a retelling of how Snape finds out that Remus has his 'furry little problem'. 
> 
> Some are about friendship. Most are about Remus and Sirius. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

 

“Ow, bloody hell!”

 

James smacked the deck of exploding snap off his bed while Peter frantically patted the smoking comforter with his hands. 

 

Sirius laughed from his own bed, rolling on his back to read his magazine at a different angle, not lifting a finger to help. Hearing the commotion, Remus put down his potions book and crawled to the the edge of his mattress, whispering  _ glacius _ . A breath of cold air swirled over the singed bedding, finishing the flame for good. 

 

James and Peter stared down at the charred fabric, and then at each other. 

 

“Just flip it over,” Sirius called, grabbing his pile of magazines and walking over to Remus’s bed. The light haired boy shuffled over to sit against his headboard, giving Sirius a wide berth to lay on his stomach and spread out his collection. 

 

When they had first become friends a little more than a year ago, Remus noticed right away that Sirius had no sense of personal space. His new friend would casually take his arm when they walked, lean on him when they shared a bench on the train, or tuck his socks under Remus’s thighs when they sat fireside in the common room. 

 

“His family doesn’t know how to show affection, so he just overcompensates,” James had told him. 

 

Remus didn’t fully understand until he met Sirius’s older cousin, Bellatrix. Only then did he get a glimpse of what it might be like to live in the icy chill of the Black household. 

 

But it was still difficult for Remus. He had spent his whole life trying to stay an arm’s length away from everyone he had ever met, but Sirius insisted on being right on top him. And if Remus was honest with himself, he wanted Sirius there. It was exciting - it felt dangerous and intimate. Remus knew his friends all relished the thrill that mischief brought them, it was something they bonded over. But Sirius provided that same spark for Remus just by brushing up against him and whispering in his ear. 

 

Worse was that lately, Remus really,  _ really _ felt it. He was starting to feel his body changing, and he knew that it was affecting his transitions, and his hormones. The full moon was tomorrow night, and more than ever, he wanted Sirius as close as possible and very far away. 

 

“Look at this,” Sirius cooed scandalously. 

 

Remus peeked over his textbook to find that Sirius had tucked his weekly quidditch papers under the pile and replaced it with a girly magazine. Remus’s eyes widened. 

 

Sirius snuggled closer to him, prying the textbook from his boneless fingers and dropping it onto his nightstand. 

 

“Which one do you like?” Sirius asked, flipping the pages slowly and wagging his eyebrows. 

 

_ None of them, _ Remus thought as girl after girl was presented to him in various stages of undress. He went ahead and filed this total lack interest under ‘the least of his problems.’ But he was adept at lying, and he still wanted to participate. Remus leaned in and began flipping the pages himself, biting his lip and making a big show of choosing. 

 

“Her,” Remus said with a grin, pointing at a lovely pale skinned witch with windblown curls and dark features. She was dressed in lacy black lingerie and high red heels. Running her hands through her messy locks, she winked at them from the page. 

 

Sirius chuckled softly. 

 

“She looks like Bellatrix,” he mocked. 

 

_ She has features like you,  _ Remus thought.

 

But he kept his thoughts off his face, and instead managed a small smirk. 

 

“Give that witch a little credit, mate. She’s made better life decisions than your cousin will.”

 

Sirius snorted a laugh and shifted up the bed until his back was against the headboard, side by side with Remus. He spent a moment leafing through the rest of the glossy pages with a bored look before putting it on the bottom of the pile and returning to a quidditch article. Remus read a few lines over his shoulder about Glynnis Griffiths, the seeker for the Holyhead Harpies who won the game for her team by catching the snitch after an epic seven day match. Remus smiled; she seemed more like his kind of girl. 

 

He reached over Sirius to reclaim ‘Introduction to Potions’. It was a quick and innocent movement, but as he brought the book across his friend's chest, Sirius leaned in and wiggled his nose. 

 

Remus froze, unsure what was happening. Sirius did it again, angling his nose in the crook of remus’s neck. 

 

“You smell different,” he commented, looking up at Remus through his lashes. From this close, Remus could see the specs of gold that gave shimmering depth to his otherwise pure brown irises. 

 

“I...uh,” Remus stumbled, retracting his arm to his chest slowly.  

 

His mind raced, his heart pounded, he didn't even know why. It was irrational to believe that Sirius could  _ smell  _ that he was a werewolf. Could he smell that he made Remus nervous? Sirius was bright and insightful, and Remus knew that he would figure him out eventually, but he needed to hold on this friendship as long as he could. He  _ needed _ to be quicker than this. 

 

“New shampoo,” Remus said nonchalantly, fighting every cell in his body to stay still while Sirius was close enough to breath him in. 

 

Sirius didn't pull away, and Remus was worried he was starting to visibly sweat. He filled the silence with irrelevant chatter. 

 

“My mom just picks that stuff up and sends it. You know how it is.”

 

Remus held his breath, but but bringing up his mom seemed to sufficiently break the moment. Sirius shrugged and sank back into Remus’s pillow, still pressed flush against him. 

 

“Not really. Walburga doesn't send me anything.”

 

Remus nodded guiltily. He heard James chime in from the next bed over, reminding him that they weren't having a private conversation. 

 

“You wouldn't want it anyway, Sirius...your mother has terrible taste. Anything she sends you would probably smell like the underside of a flobberworm.” 

 

Sirius laughed and Remus joined in, grateful that James was there to pick up his slack. 

 

“That's true,” Sirius replied out loud before leaning closely into Remus again and lowering his voice. 

 

“Would you share yours with me? It smells really good.” 

 

Despite feeling ungodly hot, Remus shivered. 

 

Thoughts came to life his mind...thoughts he never let surface. Sirius pulling off his shirt and kicking off his jeans, flush with desire. A pale hand on his chest pushing Remus backwards into a steaming shower stall, really only needing one finger to do it because Remus was practically falling over in his haste to move together. Remus hitting the wet tile wall, naked as the day he was born, Sirius pressing against him. Remus sliding Sirius’s long black hair off of his face, cupping his jaw, grinding against his thigh…

 

Remus placed his textbook gingerly over his lap. 

 

“You can have it anytime you like,” he whispered, his throat mercifully closing so that he would die before he said anything else stupid. 

 

Sirius smiled at him, the gold in his eyes positively  glittering. 

  
  
  



End file.
